


Babysitting

by mochiiihus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Inuzuka Kiba, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babysitting, Christmas setting, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omegaverse, One-Sided Attraction, Puberty, Scent Marking, Underage - Freeform, oc child - Freeform, sasuke is rich af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiihus/pseuds/mochiiihus
Summary: Naruto has landed a job as a babysitter for Sasuke's adorable daughter. The only problem is Naruto is secretly in love with Sasuke! [babysitter au, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, & age gap.]





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Age Gap, first time heats, one-sided attraction!
> 
> Happy Birthday Naruto
> 
> & Enjoy !

Sasuke Uchiha was a moderately wealthy businessman, one of those new money types. He had created some gadget or other and had secured himself financial stability for the rest of his life. 

He was a famous figure in society. A modern celebrity of sorts. The media kept up with his life like they did for idols or famous actors. They reported on what type of house he lived in, what kind of clothes he wore, what food he ate, what he did for fun, and of course who he dated. He was on the list of the top fifty alphas in all of Japan. So it was surprising to say the least when Naruto was asked by the man himself if he could babysit his daughter. 

It was a stroke of luck meeting Sasuke really. Naruto worked part time at a kid’s gymnastics facility in the city. He just stretched with the kids and stuff like that. He only did that because his mom worked there full time. He had been “working” there for as long as she had. From as young as four years old Naruto was an always present figure at the gym. Their clientele wasn’t the celebrity sort at all, so it was truly the will of the immaculate universe that Sasuke Uchiha’s daughter began taking lessons there. It was even more lucky that the little rambunctious three year old bonded with Naruto and even luckier that Naruto had happened to be there on the one day that Sasuke Uchiha himself came to pick her up instead of the usual old nanny that never smiled and always seemed like she hated her job. Sasuke had seen him interact with Miya and had asked him on the spot if he’d be interested in babysitting part time. Naruto had of course said yes and had been babysitting for Sasuke ever since. 

An entire year had passed, and Naruto was still working for Sasuke. 

* * *

Sasuke came home to the smell of oven baked chicken and simmering pan fried vegetables. It was a welcome smell for he knew the one who had cooked the meal had cooked it out of pure love. Sasuke had picked up on Naruto’s little crush on him almost right away. The second day Naruto babysat he had caught the sixteen year old’s eyes practically eating him up after he got home from a very intense workout. He hadn’t thought much of it. He was accustomed to people looking at him with those types of eyes but that very next week when he had seen Naruto’s cheeks burn red after Sasuke got out of the shower with only a towel around his waist Sasuke had began to like how the kid stared at him. It was all innocent of course. He was just eye candy to the little omega. So long as the kid took care of Miya then Sasuke didn’t mind the ogling much. He actually found it quite cute. 

“Welcome home, Sasuke-san.” Naruto bowed. Even after a year he still behaved as formally as he could. It had been damn near impossible to get the kid to call him Sasuke-san instead of Uchiha-San. “I made dinner. Miya-chan ate earlier. I gave her a bath and now she’s in bed. Last time I checked she was sleeping,” Naruto reported the days events as he usually did. The boy was only sixteen, with a build like all other omegas; small and non-threatening. His voice was sweet on the ears and yet he stood there listing off the duties that had been carried out throughout his day like a well trained soldier. Sasuke made a mental note to tip Naruto more than usual tonight. 

“It smells good.” Sasuke set down his briefcase and slipped into his indoor slippers. He sat down at the dining table. Outside the window the city lights shone. Sparkling like little diamonds. “Looks good too.” Sasuke took a bite from the plate Naruto had so nicely set for him, “tastes even better. As always your cooking is a joy to eat, Naruto-kun.” The compliment made Naruto’s cheeks turn pink. It was so easy to make Naruto blush. He was a pretty boy and would probably grow up to be a very beautiful man. “I’m sure whoever you pick as your mate in the future will be very happy to have an omega like you.” 

Naruto turned, hiding his face as he busied himself with fetching Sasuke his usual glass of wine. Sasuke could see that the tips of Naruto’s ears were red as he poured the glass. 

“Thank you, Sasuke-san.” Naruto set the glass down. Naruto had been hired to only babysit Miya. He didn’t have to clean up the house the way he did or cook or serve Sasuke his food and yet Naruto did. Of course, Sasuke paid Naruto more since he did that, but it still made him feel a bit guilty. He often felt like he was taking advantage of the omega although that wasn’t his intention. 

“H-how was your day?” Naruto awkwardly stood at the edge of the table. Sasuke hid his smile behind his wine glass. Naruto was supposed to leave as soon as Sasuke arrived home but lately the omega found ways to linger. 

“Why don’t you sit, Naruto-kun?” Sasuke inclined his head to the seat parallel to him. 

“Ah! Thank you, Sasuke-san.” Naruto took the offered invitation happily. 

“My day was average. Nothing of note to report.” 

“Oh really?” Naruto shifted his gaze. His blue eyes were a wonder to Sasuke. He had never met anyone with such a captivating gaze before, well besides perhaps his ex-wife? Miya’s mother had green eyes which Sasuke had always found beautiful. He had thought he would never see a pair of eyes as petty as hers again until he met Naruto. “I took Miya-chan to the store today. You were all over the magazines...” Naruto let his voice drift off. 

“You know how it goes.” Sasuke took a forkful of the vegetables and chewed. He swallowed savoring the little panicked look that had entered Naruto’s eyes. “They make up stories about every woman in my life.” 

“I see.” That wasn’t the answer Naruto wanted but it was all Sasuke would give him. Naruto could attempt to hide his crush as hard as he wanted but when he did things like this-question Sasuke about a woman in his life as if he had any claim over Sasuke and who he chose to fraternize with-it put a huge spotlight on how Naruto really felt about him. He doubted even the young boy knew how obvious he was sometimes. 

“What about you? Anyone special you’re seeing? It’s right around Christmas isn’t it? It’s a couple’s holiday.” Sasuke played along. He was actually a little curious if Naruto was in the beginning stages of a relationship. It shouldn’t be hard for an omega like Naruto to find a date. Any alpha or beta would love a cute blonde omega to dote on.

“N-no.” Naruto said quickly, “I don’t have anyone I’m seeing.”

It had only been a hunch but Sasuke was now certain that Naruto was a virgin. The boy had probably gotten his first heat around fourteen or fifteen years old like most omegas did. That was a possibility of two years already for Naruto to choose an alpha or beta to spend his heat with him and yet Naruto still held himself like someone who had never been touched. Maybe he was a late bloomer.

“Good on you. By your age I was insatiable.” It wasn’t an exaggeration either. At age sixteen Sasuke had already had his rut for three years. He had so many hormones running through his system that he recalled never feeling satisfied. Thank god he had calmed down. That had been so long ago though so even now that version of him seemed like a stranger. 

“I was hoping to spend Christmas here with you...” Naruto’s eyes widened when he realized what he said, “and Miya-chan. My mom is going to spend it with her boyfriend so I thought that-“

“Naruto-kun it’s fine.” Sasuke smiled, “I think that’s a good idea. Miya would love that.” 

Sasuke pretended to not notice the little sigh of relief Naruto gave. 

* * *

Christmas came sooner than Naruto realized. He had been counting down the days and now the day had come.

“So what are your plans for today?” Kiba’s boots made heavy indents in the snowy pathway before them. They were neighbors and pretty much as close to best friends as two people could get. Even though Kiba was an alpha and Naruto was an omega they still had lots in common. Yes, Kiba could get on Naruto’s nerves sometimes but more often than not they had fun together. 

“Secret~” Naruto giggled. He felt weightless. Not even the bitter wind slapping against his cheeks bothered him like it usually did. In just a matter of hours he would be seeing Sasuke-san! 

“Just tell me, stupid Naruto,” Kiba growled. “I took you shopping so you could at least tell me.”

Kiba had a car unlike Naruto so more often than not Naruto relied on him to take him places. Kiba had been kind enough to take him to the shopping mall so that Naruto could buy presents. Naruto had bought four in total. One for his mother, one for Kiba, one for Miya, and one for Sasuke. Naruto had gotten the older alpha a box of gourmet cookies. They weren’t overly sweet just like how Naruto knew Sasuke liked his snacks. 

“I saw you buy those cookies. Only couples give each other shit like that for Christmas,” Kiba swung his arm over Naruto’s shoulder and pulled his head down so he could make eye contact. Naruto yelped, almost tripping on the icy pavement. “You’d tell me if you had a boyfriend or girlfriend wouldn’t you, Naruto?” 

Naruto blushed while shoving Kiba away. “I’m not seeing anyone! And stuff like that is none of your business!” 

“It isn’t?” Kiba’s tone became too smug for Naruto’s liking, “well I wonder what Kushina-san would say if I told her what kind of present you bought.”

“You jerk! You’d stoop so low as to tell my mom?”

“I would.” Kiba grinned a big fat grin, “now tell me. Who are those cookies for?”

“Fine,” Naruto rolled his eyes, “they’re for Sasuke-san. I’m spending Christmas at his house. He was nice enough to invite me.” Naruto would not admit that he had asked first. It was too embarrassing. 

Kiba stopped walking. He pulled Naruto’s jacket sleeve to force him to stop too. “You’re spending Christmas with that old man?”

“Sasuke-san isn’t old!” Naruto growled defensively. “And why does it matter to you? You’re spending Christmas with Hinata-chan aren’t you?”

“Okay well that’s a fuck ton different since Hinata’s our age! Sasuke is forty years old!”

“He’s not forty he’s only twenty-eight. And why does it matter so much to you? It’s not like Sasuke-san and I...”

“Why are you so in love with him?” Kiba asked irritated. Kiba had found out about Naruto’s feelings for Sasuke by accident one day when Naruto had no way of explaining why the background on his laptop was a picture of Sasuke who at the time was attending a fancy corporate event, where the press had taken his pictures in glorious high definition.

“Shut up. It’s none of your business.” Naruto glared at Kiba then resumed walking. Like a puppy Kiba ran after him.

“But it’s weird! He’s a geezer!”

“If you insult Sasuke-san one more time I won’t give you your Christmas present.”

“But he’s ancient!” Kiba stressed again. 

“No more present. I guess Sasuke-san will be receiving two presents this year.”

“Hey, sorry.” Kiba grabbed Naruto’s arm again and made him turn to him. Naruto averted his eyes, refusing to even look at Kiba. “I said I’m sorry! I won’t tell Kushina-san. I’m just worried for you alright. It’s not normal...that type of relationship just isn’t normal.”

“Well don’t waste your worry on me. I don’t want it.” Naruto tried to pull out of Kiba’s hold again but the alpha was suddenly hugging him again. Kiba’s hot cheek rubbed against his as he enveloped his entire body.

“I’m sorry for making you mad.” Kiba rubbed his cheek, their necks touched. Naruto could feel Kiba’s scent gland glide against his.

Naruto hissed, pushing Kiba away like the alpha had burned him. “Your scent gland rubbed against mine! Careful I don’t want you to accidentally scent mark me again!”

Kiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Whatever.” Naruto sighed, to happy to let Kiba’s stupidity ruin his mood. “I’ll just cover it up with perfume or something. I told you to be more careful!” 

Kiba nodded, not wanting to say anything because he knew it’d only rile Naruto up further. They kept walking the pavement until they reached their houses which were right next to each other. Before they split up Kiba reached out and held Naruto’s hand. 

“What is it? I have to go! I told you Sasuke-san said he’d send the driver by five!” 

“I know, I know,” Kiba swallowed and Naruto swore he saw something lodged in there, “just be careful tonight Naruto. Have a merry Christmas. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Naruto smiled at the sincere sentiment. Kiba was annoying but he loved his best friend. “Thanks, you too Kiba. Tell Hinata-chan I said hi!”

* * *

Sasuke used his crinkled white button up to wipe the cum from the tip of his dick. 

“Next time we shouldn’t use a condom since it comes out from the sides anyways,” Karin joked as she slipped her itty bitty black panties back on. “You know I’m on the pill. There’s no need to worry.”

She was clever. Karin had a way of making it seem like she was going with the flow but in reality she was calculating to see how she could make anything and everything benefit her. She was only a low level manager in his company and had calculated her way into her boss’ bed. She was beautiful and Sasuke loved to look at her but he didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. Their relationship was and always would be one based on pleasure. Or fuck buddies as Karin had once called it. “I’m not going to risk getting you pregnant,” Sasuke said calmly. 

“What would be the harm in that? I’d like to see what a baby between us would look like.” She laughed to make it seem as if she were joking but Sasuke knew she wasn’t. Their set up was pretty new too. Not even two months had passed since they began fucking so it was alarming to see her reveal her true intentions so early. Maybe it was time Sasuke ended it? He had only begun their relationship because he had been feeling increasingly unable to control himself. Sex was often times on his mind to the point where it at times reminded him of his old teenage self. What had him feeling this way though? Even after having sex with Karin he’d sometimes feel unsatisfied afterwards. Had he come into contact with potent pheromones and hadn’t even realized it? But who’s? 

“You should go.”

“Awe come on. You’re really going to send me home on Christmas Eve?” Karin whined. She was all dressed now though her skirt and white blouse had been crumpled. 

“Yes. Go.” Sasuke also didn’t like how clingy she was becoming. They weren’t in a relationship and he didn’t want her to linger around unless they were having sex. As mean as that sounded it was the honest truth. Their relationship had already been discovered by the press thanks to her. She insisted on walking out to his car with him after a long night at work and the paparazzi had snapped a picture of them together. And now those pictures were plastered across the media and all major magazines. The more Sasuke thought about it the more he wanted to end it but then who would he be able to fuck around with? He wasn’t interested in dating seriously. Sasuke was beginning to get a headache. “Please, just leave.” 

“But why? Do you have someone coming over?” 

“If I do it isn’t any of your business. I’ll ask you once more. Leave.” 

* * *

Naruto was all smiles as he rode the elevator up to the top floor in the building Sasuke lived in. He held his carefully wrapped gifts close to his chest. He couldn’t wait to give Sasuke and Miya their presents. He was excited about the evening ahead. He had a list of holiday themed treats he wanted to make like gingerbread men, marshmallow snowmen, and candy cane hot chocolate. Then there were the movies! He hoped Sasuke and Miya were ready to binge watch every single holiday movie made. The elevator dinged and Naruto practically skipped out.

Naruto typed in the code to Sasuke’s front door. He knew the code by heart. Sasuke had given him the code four months into his babysitting job citing that he trusted Naruto with the code. It made Naruto feel happy because Sasuke trusted him. Naruto walked in instantly spotting Miya who was lounging on the floor half asleep. She was laid out on top of a bunch of fluffy pillows which she had set up right in front of the tv. She had her zippy cup in one hand as she drank up her milk and she was playing with a lock of her black hair with her other hand. She didn’t even startle when Naruto closed the door. 

“Fine, you want me to leave I’ll leave then! But don’t call me up next week when you feel like getting off!” A woman’s voice screamed suddenly. A second later the owner of that voice came marching down the stairs and into the living room. She was the woman from the magazine cover! The one Sasuke said was only a product of a maliciously spread rumor. If the news outlets were lying though why was she here? Naruto stiffened as he saw Sasuke chase down the stairs after her. 

“You watch what you say! I told you not to speak like that in front of my daughter!” Sasuke hissed heatedly as he caught up to her. 

Naruto just watched them. He didn’t know what kind of relationship they had but he wasn’t dumb. He could see they had just been intimate together. The marks on her neck, their scents, her wild red hair. They had just had sex. The knowledge of that made Naruto feel like he had just been punched in the gut. His jovial mood disappeared with each passing second he watched them it hurt more and more.

“Don’t call me ever again, you ass!” Karin made a beeline to the door. She stopped in front of Naruto who was still standing there just looking. At the same time Sasuke took notice of Naruto’s presence too. “Oh,” Karin turned her eyes at Sasuke. “So this is the reason I can’t stay?” She looked back at Naruto dissecting him with her eyes, “he’s only a kid.” She gave Sasuke a withering glare. “You’re disgusting. Have a fun night you sick bastard!” She pushed passed Naruto, bumping him with her shoulder then left slamming the door behind her.

“I should leave.” Naruto barely found his voice. He didn’t know what to say because he couldn’t make out what he was feeling. He wanted to cry because Sasuke-san had lied to him but he also wanted to physically harm him. He wanted to go after Karin and hurt her but he also wanted to meet her and see what was so special about her that Sasuke had chosen her to sleep with. The contradictory emotions felt like they were going to make his head split but then he felt small arms around his leg. 

“Don go, Naruto-niichan!” Miya had run up to him and hugged him. She looked up at him with her big black eyes. “I don wan chu to go.” She jutted out her small bottom lip and made her lip tremble on purpose the way she did when she wanted to get out of trouble. Such a cute little girl Naruto found it hard to deny her. 

He sighed, “Okay, I’ll stay.”

* * *

“Thank you for coming,” Sasuke’s voice was quiet as he snuck up on Naruto who was washing the sticky marshmallow off the dishes they had used for their snowmen. In just one hour it’d be Christmas. They had already watched four movies and had made all the desserts Naruto had wanted. He had given Miya and Sasuke their presents too. Tonight was supposed to be magical and yet Naruto felt bitter as he scrubbed away at the dishes.

“I stayed for Miya-chan.” Naruto hadn’t meant for that to come out so bitter but he couldn’t help it. All evening he had been avoiding Sasuke as much as possible. When the alpha tried to talk to him or make eye contact Naruto would find ways to avoid it. Even when Sasuke thanked him for the cookies and tried to hug him Naruto had stopped it by excusing himself to the bathroom. 

“Yes, I know.” Sasuke leaned against the counter right next to Naruto as he looked down at him. Naruto refused to look up like he normally would. He continued scrubbing madly at the bowl. “I’m very happy you care, Naruto. I’m sorry you had to see that between me and Karin.”

‘Of course Sasuke didn’t plan it,’ Naruto thought to himself bitterly. Sasuke wanted to keep his girlfriend a secret. If he didn’t he would’ve told Naruto about her. Yes, internally Naruto knew it really wasn’t any of his business if Sasuke had a girlfriend or not. He was just Sasuke’s employee. Sasuke didn’t owe him anything but a paycheck at the end of the week. But Naruto couldn’t help how he felt. He was angry and he felt betrayed. “Why did you lie when I asked you about her?” Naruto stopped scrubbing and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. “Do you not trust me to keep your girlfriend hidden is that it?”

“No,” Sasuke shook his head rapidly like Naruto was speaking blasphemy, “Karin isn’t my girlfriend she’s...a friend that I sometimes spend intimate moments with.” 

Naruto raised his brow. “So, you only have sex with her?” Miya had nodded off an hour ago in the middle of Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer. Sasuke carried her to bed. Now that it was just them Naruto couldn’t help but say what he felt. “That’s all you use her for? For sex!” Naruto was way out of line and he was aware he could easily be fired for the way he was talking to Sasuke but the emotions inside him were too big. He was so angry, he wanted to hit Sasuke. But he was also bitter. He had always been smug that Sasuke seemed to trust him. With the code to his door, with Miya, with cooking his meals...Sasuke told him everything. But apparently not everything. 

“Yes,” Sasuke said in a contrite voice. Showing no shame but only tenderness towards Naruto. It was like he was well versed on how to deal with an emotional omega. Naruto hated it. He was only emotional because Sasuke was a liar. He wished he could control how he was feeling but it was impossible. It was embarrassing as well. When he calmed down he was going to regret acting this way he was sure. Naruto yanked off the dish washing gloves and stomped to the couch where he had left his phone. 

“I’m sorry for coming today when you could’ve spent it with your sex friend! Next time please just turn me down! I could’ve spent Christmas with my mom or Kiba!” Naruto turned and suddenly Sasuke was there in front of him. He gasped over Sasuke’s sudden closeness. The alphas chest was right up against him. 

“Kiba?” Sasuke said the foreign name. He had never met Kiba or any of Naruto’s other friends. He only knew Naruto’s mother and that was from going to the gymnastics center.

“It’s none of your business who he is!” Naruto was being petty and he knew it. He didn’t care. If Sasuke was going to keep secrets then so was Naruto. Naruto tried to move around Sasuke but the alpha remained firm. There was a different air about him. He was no longer trying to comfort Naruto but intimidate him. Or at least, that’s how it felt to Naruto. “This Kiba...he’s an alpha I take it?”

Naruto was uncertain why Sasuke was asking him that or why he even cared? He didn’t answer. Why should he?

“He’s the one who left this...”Sasuke sniffed along Naruto’s neck and wrinkled his nose, “interesting scent on you.” 

Naruto clamped his hand over his scent gland. He had told Kiba to stop getting so close! To think Sasuke could still smell Kiba’s scent after Kiba barely rubbed against it at all. Naruto had even sprayed perfume! 

“You said you weren’t dating around but if there’s an alpha marking you with his scent then that must be a lie.”

“I’m not a liar like you!” Naruto was quickly losing control of his body. Sasuke was so close, his scent was so strong. And his voice, that lovely deep voice, was soothing Naruto making his anger fade away. 

“Aren’t you?” Sasuke’s hand came up to the small of Naruto’s back. How had things turned this way? Not even a minute ago they were arguing and now Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“Sasuke-San,” Naruto looked up, his legs felt like they were about to give out. He had never felt this way before. He could feel himself getting wet. A sticky fluid ran down between his inner thigh. From his health class lectures about sexual reproduction Naruto was keen on what was going on here. He was reacting to Sasuke’s scent. It was telling him that he wanted this alpha to mate him. This was the precursor to an omegas first heat. It was usually triggered by a scent by a person they desired. In 2 to 7 days Naruto’s heat would come. After his first heat this type of physical response could be controlled with medication. But until his heat came Naruto could do nothing. Most omegas would simply stay away from the scent that kickstarted their heat. Naruto had to get away before he was swept up by his hormones. 

“I-I have to go.” Naruto murmured. “I have to leave, Sasuke-San.” Naruto said more urgently although his voice refused to go louder than a whisper. He’d faint if he didn’t put some space between him and Sasuke now!

But Sasuke didn’t appear to hear Naruto’s desperate plea. That or he didn’t care. Sasuke’s hands were now groping Naruto’s ass. His fingers dug into the supple flesh as he pulled Naruto as close as he could. Their hips bumped together. Naruto’s head swirled with the intoxicating mixture of Sasuke’s alpha scent and his expensive cologne. 

“I knew it.” Sasuke’s voice was smug all of the sudden. 

Naruto looked up and caught the alpha’s obsidian eyes watching him with what Naruto could only label as desire. Sasuke never looked at him this way but it had been Naruto’s dream to be looked at like this by Sasuke ever since he set his eyes on him that day he came into the gymnastics center for the first time. “Knew what?” Naruto croaked.

“You’re a late bloomer. You’ve never had a heat before have you.” Sasuke stated. 

Naruto blushed. Hearing Sasuke say the word heat out loud was weird. This was his boss. The things they talked about never strayed to the sexual. 

“For a while now I’ve been feeling frustrated.” Sasuke’s fingers ceased their groping and began to softly caress Naruto’s hips up and down. Naruto trembled. “No matter how much sex I have I don’t feel satisfied.”

“That woman-“

“Can’t satisfy me.”

“Oh,” Naruto was now sagging against Sasuke’s chest. He could feel the alphas heart beating against his cheek. Sasuke’s face was calm but his heart was beating so fast. Was he just as nervous as Naruto felt? 

“Naruto, you like me don’t you?” 

Naruto’s body filled with a surge of energy. His entire face burned red. He wanted to run but Sasuke’s hand on his hips were firm. 

“Answer me,” after a minute Sasuke spoke again, “Naruto,”

“I do.” Naruto whispered into Sasuke’s chest. “I like you a lot, Sasuke-San. Even though you lied to me it seems I still really like you!” 

“I’m glad,”

“You are?” Naruto always imagined if he ever did confess his feelings to Sasuke he would be fired on the spot. He assumed Sasuke would find it disgusting that he’d been harboring romantic feelings for him. The best case scenario being Sasuke making him promise to never speak to him again about his feelings for him and then carrying on as if Naruto had never confessed.

“Yes, I’m glad.” Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto’s head. Naruto could feel Sasuke sniff at him. “It’s your scent. Its the scent that’s been driving me crazy. The scent that’s made me feel like my old teenage self unable to feel satisfied no matter how many times I cum.”

“My scent?” Naruto sniffed at his arm. He didn’t smell different. He had known Sasuke for a year and he never once showed an interest in his scent. “You never...said anything about my scent before.” It suddenly dawned on Naruto, “my heat!” Since up until recently Naruto had possessed the scent of a child Sasuke hadn’t noticed it much less felt an attraction to it. The last months since Naruto’s body had been steadily maturing en route to his very first heat. It was natural Sasuke had began to notice it. 

“Yes,” Sasuke inhaled deeply again. “It’s a very nice smell.”

“Ah!” Naruto gasped when Sasuke suddenly swept him off his feet. “Where are you taking me, Sasuke-san?” Naruto no longer felt on the verge of fainting but the wetness between his thighs was getting messier and messier. 

“Naruto, I’m going to ask you a question. You can say no and I’ll call my driver and he’ll take you straight home. But if you say yes-“

“Yes!” Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck. He took a breath as he drank in the scent coming from Sasuke’s scent gland. This was his dream come true. 

“I haven’t asked the question yet,” Sasuke smiled smugly, “how do you know what you’re agreeing to?”

“I want to have sex with you, Sasuke-San.” Naruto said shyly. He had said this exact line in the depths of his more erotic dreams. To say it out loud made this entire night feel like a dream. Even the bad parts.

* * *

Sasuke was not attracted to men, much less attracted to boys who had just entered the last stages of their puberty but as he watched Naruto on the bed his dick had never been harder. Naruto’s little legs were bent and opened wide. His pink hole was covered in slick, it dripped down his smooth thighs and made a wet spot on Sasuke’s cotton bedsheet. His beautiful blue eyes were blown, they seemed to glow in the moonlight coming from the window. Sasuke felt like he could look at Naruto like this forever. 

“Sasuke-San,” Naruto’s voice was raw when Sasuke began to stroke his own dick. There was fear in Naruto’s voice as his eyes watched Sasuke’s hands go up and down his length. He was probably scared because this was the first time he was seeing an alphas dick. Naruto’s cock was small, as all male omegas tended to be. Even if it grew more after Naruto was fully done with puberty it would never be as big as Sasuke’s. 

“Don’t be scared,” Sasuke gripped his knot tightly, he felt like he was going to cum from only stroking himself. It had been a while since Sasuke had slept with an omega but he remembered they were highly sensitive and easy to hurt. “I won’t be rough, don’t worry, Naruto-kun.”

Sasuke shuddered as he rubbed the tip of his dick against Naruto’s hole. It was so slippery from all his slick. When his actual heat came there’d be so much more. Sasuke swabbed his finger around the rim where his dick wasn’t covering. He sucked his finger, tasting the sweet slick on his tongue. 

“That’s gross, Sasuke-San,” Naruto whined, 

“Is it?” Sasuke licked his lips, “It tastes really good.” Sasuke pushed his hips and in one swift motion he breached Naruto’s asshole. He was so tight. Instantly squeezing down on Sauske’s dick in an automatic response to entrap the alphas dick. It was such a lewd reaction to being entered for the very first time. It must’ve been because Naruto was an omega. Or maybe Naruto just really, really wanted to be fucked. 

“Are you okay? We can stop if you want to?” Sasuke doubted if he could actually stop. Naruto was sucking him in. Even though he was bleeding he was still trying to keep Sasuke inside. 

“No, please don’t stop,” Naruto was crying silently. His red cheeks were stained with tears. He was sweating, his blonde bangs stuck to his forehead. But when he finally calmed down he opened his eyes and looked directly at Sasuke. It was a type of look that Sasuke never believe he’d ever see in the teens eyes mostly because he never thought he’d ever see Naruto as a probable person he’d want to have sex with. The look in Naruto’s eyes was pure lust. Want, desire, whatever name you wanted to call it. Sasuke’s dick twitched. He pulled out and rammed his hips into Naruto. 

Naruto moaned and cried, he clung onto Sasuke as he continued to drive his dick in and out of him. 

“It feels so good, Sasuke-San!” Naruto’s voice was shot. He had screamed so much he had lost his voice. “I love it, I love how this feels!” 

Sasuke grunted, his hips kept moving crazily in an erratic rhythm. He hadn’t felt this turned on in a long time. When he fucked Karin he never felt this good. When he masturbated it couldn’t even compare to the feeling of Naruto’s slick heat cocooning him right now. If he hadn’t worn a condom he would’ve came inside Naruto that’s how addicting his sweetness was. 

“Sasuke-San! I-I” Naruto’s body tensed and then he whimpered as sticky white cum shot out of his cock. His entire body trembled as Sasuke kept fucking him, taking his pleasure from Naruto’s small body. When he felt he could no longer hold off Sasuke came. He didn’t stop fucking Naruto until his orgasm was over. Sasuke reluctantly pulled out of Naruto’s warmth. The clear condom was covered in slick and blood. He had come a lot, the tip of the condom was full of his spend. He felt like he could go for another round but as he eyed Naruto he knew that wouldn’t be happening. The omegas eyes were already drooping closed. He hadn’t moved, his legs were still wide open. His gaping hole was slowly dribbling out more slick and blood. He looked thoroughly fucked out. Sasuke would take pity on the poor kid. He had just lost his virginity. He could wait another day to feel his knot swell inside his ass. He kissed Naruto’s sweaty forehead. 

“Sasuke-San.” Naruto’s arm came up, he cupped Sasuke’s cheek. “I really like you. Merry Christmas.” Naruto kissed Sasuke on his lips the laid back down. He turned over on his side then drifted off to sleep as if he never kissed Sasuke. 

Sasuke smiled. He didn’t know if this was a mistake or not. Now that their scents weren’t driving them Sasuke didn’t know if he’d wake up tomorrow morning and be horrified by what he did. But as he watched Naruto’s sleeping face something told him that he wouldn’t.

* * *

“Daddy, look, look! Santa got me ma shled!” Miya kissed her new bright yellow snow sled then waved it in the air like a madwoman.The four year old was sat in the middle of a mountain of unopened presents. She had woken up and ran straight to her newly delivered gifts. She had even declined Naruto’s offer of the snowman shaped pancakes he had made.

“Naruto-niichan do you see!”

“Wow, I told you not to worry, Miya-Chan. Santa got your letter.”

“Ya, I had ah feelin.” Miya smiled brightly then reached for her next present. 

“How early did you have to wake up to put the presents out?” Naruto whispered to Sasuke. They were sitting on the couch watching Miya go feral unwrapping.

“Not too early,” Sasuke sipped at his coffee, he looked handsome with his messy bed hair. Naruto never got to see Sasuke this early in the day. He scooted closer to the alpha, their legs touched. “It took longer than I’d like to admit to set them up though. Next year she’s not getting half this much.”

“Hmm,” Naruto hummed as he watched the way Sasuke’s lips wrapped around the rim of his mug. Naruto licked his lips. Last night those same lips has sucked Naruto’s slick off his finger. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Ah,” Naruto dragged his eyes away from Sasuke’s lips, “I woke up later than you! It wasn’t bad at all. I just whipped up some chocolate chip pancakes. Even though Miya-Chan didn’t want any.” Naruto pouted. 

Sasuke snorted, “Not that.” Sasuke’s hand came forward and rubbed at Naruto’s thigh. Naruto froze. “I meant, how’s your body?”

Naruto blushed. “I-I’m fine.” It wasn’t completely true. Naruto was in some pain. When he was standing at the stove top making the pancakes his hips had begun to ache. 

“Stay off your feet today.” Sasuke whispered, closer than he was before. “Even if Miya begs you to take her sledding.”

“O-okay. I won’t.” Naruto found he rather liked Sasuke commanding him. It was strangely intimate. 

“I’ll get you some pain medicine when Miya is done.” If they left in the middle of her “grand unveiling” she’d cry. So they had no choice but to wait. “You should call your mom too and tell her you’ll be staying again tonight. Unless you want to go home to spend the rest of Christmas with her?”

Naruto shook his head, “she’s most likely still at her boyfriends house.”

Sasuke was pensive for a moment, “what about Kiba? You really wanted to see him last night. You don’t want to go see him?”

Naruto instantly became embarrassed as he recalled the silly fight he had with Sasuke. It was mortifying to think on how he had acted. 

“No, Kiba’s with his girlfriend. I don’t want to see him anymore.” Naruto hoped that was enough for Sasuke to understand that he and Kiba were only friends. 

“Seems like everyone’s spending Christmas with their boyfriends and girlfriends.” There was an amused lit to Sasuke’s voice. 

Naruto nearly choked. Was Sasuke insinuating what he thought he was? “Do you mean...are we?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Yes!” Naruto screamed so loud that even Miya, who was busily chewing off a red velvet bow from one of her gifts, turned her head to look at them. 

“Ah, Sorry.” Naruto composed himself. Miya flicked her eyes between Sasuke and Naruto only once then went back to tugging at the bow with her teeth. 

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked, serious. 

“Of course I’m sure. I want you. I like you. I don’t want you messing around with anyone else but me.” 

Naruto jumped on Sasuke and kissed him hard. “Same goes for you.” Naruto said after another kiss, “no more friends like Karin. I won’t allow it.” Naruto said firmly. 

“That’s not a request that’ll be hard to fulfill.” Sasuke licked Naruto’s lips. “I don’t want anyone else but you.”

A velvet bow suddenly struck their joined lips. 

“Daddy thas icky! Don do that to Naruto-niichan!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Sasuke consented. Behaving like a bandit that had just been captured.

Miya glared. As an alpha she was naturally possessive. Naruto was her babysitter. She had no plans of sharing him. 

“Am waching you.” She let her glare linger then jumped back to her next present. 

As soon as she turned away Sasuke kissed Naruto again. 

“Sasuke-San!” Naruto glanced at Miya. Thank goodness she wasn’t looking. “We can’t. She’ll get mad.”

“She’ll have to get used to it.” Sasuke shrugged. He drank some of his coffee as he ran his hand back through his hair. He was so handsome. And now this handsome man was Naruto’s boyfriend. It felt surreal. It would take a while for Naruto to get used to the fact that Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most famous and sought after alphas in all of Japan was all his. 

“Thank you, Sasuke-San.” 

“For what?” 

“Nothing!” Naruto laughed, “I’m just happy. This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.” 

A gift like Sasuke only came once in a lifetime. Naruto would do his best to keep him for as long as he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something that I wrote for fun! I'm currently a babysitter. The family I babysit for lives in the Hollywood hills which got me thinking of this au....LOL I'm not in love with the kid I babysits dad though!! 
> 
> I wanted to write more for this (such as Kiba's POV) but I felt if I did this story would go on so much longer :( So, sorry about that! I hope it was a fun read still ^^ Thank you for all ur comments and kudos on all my other stories as well luv u guys <33
> 
> ty to my lovely beta inluvwnaruto for editing this for me!


End file.
